Pourquoi les pathes le font-il tous ?
by Kostei
Summary: A part que ce soit un peu stylé. Ça sert à quoi de mettre ses doigts sur sa tempe quand on active un pouvoir ?


L'univers appartient à la série X-men et est donc la propriété de la compagnie Marvel.

**Pourquoi les …pathes le font-ils tous ?**

Un technopathe au surnom d'Electron et un véloce nommé Manu discutaient dans la cuisine de l'institut. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils débattaient sur les pouvoirs des mutants. Aucun de ces deux nouveaux résidents n'arrivaient à se mettre d'accord sur lequel des mutants était le plus puissant.

- Je te dis que même Cyclope ne pourrait pas rivaliser contre Magneto. Lança Manu.

- Et moi je crois que tu surestimes Magneto. Le professeur X pourrait facilement lui faire baiser ses pieds s'il ne trichait pas en portant son casque anti Charles-Xavier. Répliqua son ami.

- T'as raison sur ce point mais pourtant Emma Frost peut contrer les pouvoirs des télépathes.

- Ah mince, je dois avouer, cet argument et imparable. Avoua le technopathe. En plus, sa peau de cristal la rend extrêmement résistante. Mais si Cyclope se tient assez loin d'elle pour être hors de portée de sa télépathie, il peut largement lui cramer son cul serti de diamant.

- Sauf si ses lunettes contiennent du métal et que Magneto les lui retirent.

A cette réponse, le Technopathe prit un air étonné puis donna l'air de réfléchir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il en conclu une chose assez étonnante qui ne put s'empêcher de faire part au véloce.

- Mais alors, Magneto bat Cyclope. Cyclope bat Emma Frost. Emma Frost bat Charles-Xavier et Charles-Xavier bat Magneto. C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux.

- Ah, vu comme ça. Je dois avouer que ça va être difficile de savoir qui est le plus fort. A moins que…

Une jolie fille venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et le véloce préféra admirer cette charmante demoiselle plutôt que de terminer sa phrase.

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Ellen. Chuchota le technopathe.

- Nan, c'est Kitty Pride. Répondit son ami à voix basse. Je ne la connais pas mais je sais qu'elle fait partie des X-men. Elle est d'ailleurs très sérieuse et engagée à défendre notre condition de mutant.

- Sérieuse, mmmh… j'aimerais savoir à quel point.

Cette dernière phrase fit lever les yeux de Manu vers le plafond. Il savait très bien que son ami était sur le point de faire une petite plaisanterie à la brune.

Le technopathe ferma les yeux et utilisa son pouvoir pour envoyer un message sur le téléphone de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière sentit immédiatement son portable vibrer. Elle le sortit puis lu le texto :

Numéro : 06 66 66 66 66

Le roi des fées troll va te tuer. Il te pendra par les jambes du haut de la tour Eiffel. Mouahahaha.

Kitty sembla n'accorder aucune importance au message reçu. Elle se contenta de prendre quelques barres de céréales dans un placard puis sortit de la pièce.

- Je suis déçu… Se plaignit le technopathe. Elle n'a pas même réagit un tout petit peu.

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle était sérieuse. Aussi belle que sérieuse d'ailleurs.

A moment où le véloce eut fini sa phrase, un bras sortit soudainement du ventre du technopathe. Ce dernier ne fut s'empêcher de hurler de terreur en quittant à la vitesse de l'éclair la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Une certaine jeune fille intangible venait de sortir du sol et était en train de saluer de la main le technopathe.

- Bonjour. Fit Kitty avec un petit sourire narquois. Tu m'as fait une blague et je t'en ai fait une. Nous sommes quittes.

Le véloce, tout aussi étonné que son ami, voulu comprendre comment elle avait pu deviner :

- Mais comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était lui ?

- Son index et son majeur posés sur sa tempe. Répondit la brune. Tous les technopathes et télépathes mettent leurs doigts sur leur tempe lorsqu'ils activent leur pouvoir.

- Ah… Répondit le technopathe. La prochaine fois je le ferai en faisant semblant de me gratter le lobe de l'oreille. Ça serra plus discret.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de poser tes doigts sur ta tête quand tu utilises ton pouvoir ? Posa Manu.

- Oui, il faut que j'appuis sur un bouton qui est dans mon cerveau pour activer ma mutation.

La brune et le véloce s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets.

- Tu es sérieux lorsque tu nous dis ça ? Posa Kitty ?

- Non. D'ailleurs vous devrez attendre encore longtemps avant que j'accepte de vous dire pourquoi tous les technopathes et télépathes le font.

NA : Si comme Manu et Kitty, vous voulez savoir pourquoi est-ce que les …pathes le font tous. Vous n'aurez qu'à lire mon prochain chapitre.


End file.
